All New Rose
by Catori Kanti
Summary: This is am alternate ending that I wrote to go along with the 1st book. I followed it up with a short story that comes afterward. I cannot continue from where it leaves off so let me know if you like it and I can re-write some stuff to make it longer.
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Ending

Dimitri burst through the door which hit Natalie squarely on the head.

"Ow!" she yelled before falling to the ground. I stood there frozen.

"Roza…Roza are you alright?" he asked clearly worried about me. I could tell he was still thinking about what had happened. I couldn't move, I couldn't answer. All of a sudden he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I snapped out of my trance in a hurry and kissed him back.

I was suddenly pulled into Lissa's body. Her and Christian had escaped and were walking somewhere. I figured Lissa had used some compulsion to convince them to leave her and her new boyfriend alone. I returned to my body.

Then Dimitri stopped kissing me and slid out of my grip. I looked up to see Natalie standing over him with blood all over her mouth. Dimitri was dead. Natalie killed him. I ran as fast as I could, I didn't know what to do. The love of my life was gone and Natalie was there drinking his blood.

I ran into something or someone. I didn't know I was crying so hard I couldn't see.

"Rose what's wrong?" A voice that I knew to be Mason's said. I tried to speak through my tears.

"M-M-Mase…sh-she…k-k-k-killed him!" I managed to murmur.

"Who is she and who did she kill?" He asked hurriedly but soothingly at the same time.

"Nat-Nat-Natalie i-is S-S-Stri-Strig-oii. K-k-killed Di-Di-Di," My voice failed and I sobbed into Mason's chest.

"Belikov?" He asked softly, knowing I would be upset by that seeing as he was my mentor, but there are other reasons that no one else knows. I nodded and sobbed harder. He rubbed circles in my back trying to comfort me. He whispered to me saying that it would be okay.

"Oh, Rose there you are!" A joyful, menacing voice cried, "Aww is little Roza upset that I turned your precious, Guardian Belikov, Strigoi?" Natalie sneered. I suddenly became furious and it must have showed because Natalie laughed before lunging at Mason.

"NO, MASE!" I yelled but it was too late, her teeth were already deep in his neck and she was drinking as quickly as she could, as not to give me a chance to save him. He fell to the ground as she finished draining him of blood.

"Now to find my cousin." She looked at me with a cruel look of joy. I let myself fall into Lissa, I had to find her before Natalie did. She and Christian were in the church attic. Natalie had run in the opposite direction so I had time. I bolted towards the church and didn't stop until I reached the attic.

"Lissa!" I exclaimed. She and Christian gave me a frightened look. I told them my story, but left out what happened between Dimitri and I. They listened contently although I knew exactly how Lissa was feeling.

"We have to leave, NOW!" I finished. Christian nodded and headed toward the door as Lissa and I followed in silence. As we crept down the stairs I knew we were safe until we walked outside, Strigoi couldn't be on Holy land. We were outside now and started to run when I heard a shrill voice behind me.

"Going somewhere?" the voice asked. I turned on a dime, nearly falling over but catching myself.

Oh, Vasilisa how are you? Oh, and Christian Ozera, how wonderful. This will be a very nice lunch, the very last Dragomir and an Ozera; 2 royal Moroi. Or maybe I could spare Ozera and Awaken him. Hmm. Nope, he's lunch." She snickered, "Goodbye!" she lunged at Christian pushing me out of the way. Lissa's emotions sucked me into her body.

I was looking at Christian, crying. Fear, hate, sorrow, anxiety, hurt, love, and death filled me. I got a strange feeling; I wanted to cut myself, to let the pain seep out. I wanted to make it so deep that I would never have to deal with the pain again. I had to get out of her head, before she killed herself. _Come on, Rose, this isn't you, this is Lissa. You have to protect her from herself and Natalie! GET OUT! _I snapped back into my own reality and Christian was dead. I lunged at Natalie, wanting to kill her for the pain she was making Lissa feel. She blocked me and threw me into the wall. I was about to lunge again while she was walking towards Lissa, when someone behind me restrained me from going anywhere.

"Hey, Rose, say goodbye to your BFF!" She yelled at me then stuck her fangs into Lissa's neck. She screamed in pain, and so did I. I yelled and sobbed, I wanted to die.

"Don't worry, Miss Rosemarie Hathaway, you'll be next but I will be the one to kill you." A smooth voice said. I turned to see _him_. He pulled my hands in front of me; thankfully otherwise my wrists would probably break.

"No, Dimitri, you aren't like this! You love me and I...I…I love you too. Please Dimitri, please." I pleaded trying to make him remember.

"I don't love you." Ouch! That was a huge smack in the face, "I am going to kill you." another smack. He stuck his fangs in my neck. Everything…went…b…l…a…c…k…


	2. Chapter 2

Being Immortal-Good; Guardians Hunting You-Bad

I woke up with my throat burning. I was very thirsty. I remember Dimitri drinking my blood and him forcing me to drink some of his, and then everything went dark again.

"Ah, you're awake. Are you thirsty?" a smooth handsome voice asked me.

"Yes." I said my voice was a little hoarse, "Where are we?"

"In my home, child. You will live here with Natalie, Dimitri, and myself." He explained. I didn't know who he was or what he looked like, but somehow I knew I could trust him, I still hadn't turned around to look at him.

"Dimitri's here?" I asked disappointedly, the last thing I remember him telling me is_ "I don't love you. I am going to kill you." _But he didn't, he Awakened me.

"Wait, Dimitri said he was going to kill me-" I stated.

"Yes, but he decided he really did love you, but you had to be Awakened." He interrupted before I finished what I was going to say. That really ticked me off, but I decided not to show how irritated I was.

"Come now; let's join the others for breakfast."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I asked.

"Oh, how rude of me, not to introduce myself. I am Zacaria, but you, my child, may call me Zac, or as Natalie calls me now, Father. Essentially I am now your father seeing as you are young and in my care, unless you choose to leave of course, that is your choice." He said in a nice smooth voice.

"Why would I want to leave Father? You seem to be nice, and Natalie and Dimitri are here. My new family." I announced, wow I was totally different as a Strigoi than as a Dhampir.

He took my hand and I got my first good look at him. God was he gorgeous! He was very tall, which told me he had been a Moroi, He had bleach blonde hair. His eyes were electric blue and had me hypnotized.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, without thinking, of course, typical Rose.

"What?" he asked looking confused, and then suddenly realizing what I meant and he smiled. I had to think quick to try and prove him wrong, but that wasn't working.

"Oh, sorry, but I've never seen such bright blue eyes before." I said coolly. He reminded me of the guy who played Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter. I think the actor was Tom Felton. I used to be obsessed with him when I was 13. He led me down the stairs into a beautiful living room where I saw Natalie sitting on the couch watching TV.

She looked up and saw us.

"Dimka! Rosemarie has Awakened." She said, her voice was sweet, unlike the last time I heard it; it had been menacing. Then a blur came into the room and it came right to me, picking me up in one sweeping motion. I automatically knew who it was.

"Hi, Dimitri."

"Why, don't you look as pretty as ever." It wasn't a question and I knew that.

"Umm, thanks." I was nervous, I didn't know why. His chocolate brown eyes poured deep into mine. I knew he wanted to know what I was I thinking.

"Thanks for watching over her while I hunted down our breakfast." He never took his eyes off of me.

"No problem, no problem at all Dimitri. Natalie, darling, will you please make sue Rose has plenty of clothes in her room?"

"Yes, Father." Nat flashed him a flirty smile.

I don't blame her he drop dead gorgeous. Well in a way all of us are dead. Dimitri took me over to the couch; Natalie had just left the room.

"Why did Nat call you Dimka?" I asked I was really curious.

"Dimka is my Russian nickname," he explained with a mater-of-fact tone, "Just like yours is Roza."

"Well at least mine sounds good, but Dimka is just weird. How about Dimi?" I suddenly turned flirty. He laughed, and I frowned.

"No, I love it, Roza. When we are done with breakfast, you can get cleaned up. Take a shower and change clothes." He said as if he was reading my mind. I really, really wanted a shower.

"And breakfast is-"

"When Natalie comes down." I really hate being interrupted, and Zac and Dimi are doing that a lot. Right on cue Nat came down the stairs. I hadn't realized everyone was still in pajamas except me, I was still in my clothes I was wearing yesterday, and they were a mess.

Dimitri took my hand and led me to the kitchen. Four Moroi captives were tied to chairs. They all looked frightened except one. I never had fangs before so I had no idea what to do. Dimitri, seeing my discomfort, explained that all I had to do was bite down and my fangs would come out and I just had to let instinct take over from there.

I decided to take a boy who looked about my age. He was the one who looked un-frightened. I know I would be if I were in his position. He had brown hair and bright green eyes, kind of how Lissa's used to look although slightly brighter. The thought made me slightly sad. He looked too cute to kill, and then he spoke which threw me off guard.

"Hello." The boy said, I was confused, was he stalling for guardians to come rescue them?

"You are free to start when you are ready." His voice was calm and collective, now I was scared. Was he going to use magic on me and burst me into flames? Christian would do that. I stuck my fangs into him and he sighed. My instincts took over and I couldn't stop drinking, blood was so good! When I was done Dimi was waiting for me.

"So how was your first taste of Moroi blood?" he asked, a huge smile spread across his face.

"It was delicious! I never knew the people I had wanted to protect so much tasted so good." I couldn't hide my excitement but I also couldn't describe how powerful I felt. Dimi pulled me into a really tight hug, pressing our bodies together. He showed me to my room which held a shower in it. I took a long, hot shower, making sure I was squeaky clean. I picked out a very short mini skirt and a florescent blue cami; it matched Zac's eyes perfectly.

I walked down the stairs where I knew where Dimi would be. When he saw me his eyes lit up.

"Wow… you look…" He said, obviously lost for words.

"Beautiful? Amazing? Hot?" I listed the 3 adjectives I would use to describe him right now. I went over to him and sat on his lap.

"I love you Roza." His voice was smooth as silk.

"I love you too, Dimi." I tried to make my voice like silk too but it didn't work. He chuckled and I looked down. He lifted my chin until our lips touched. The kiss started out as an I'm-so-happy-I-didn't-kill-you kiss to a very hot, deep, passionate kiss. I entwined my fingers in his long hair, as he rubbed circles in my back. I remembered that Mason had done the same thing to me just before he died. I was kind of upset by the though but, being in Dimitri's arms just felt right, I was so glad to be with him.

The front door slammed open and we jumped apart, 2 guardians ran through the door, their guard was up and I could tell they hoped ours wasn't. Dimi hissed at them as we got off the couch in a crouched position, ready for an attack. I recognized one of them. It was Eddie, a novice at the academy one of my friends and Mason's best friend.

"Rose?" he said confused, he must have thought they dragged me off for food. He met my eyes, seeing the red ring around my pupils, his eyes widened.

"Wha…wha…what happened to you?" he was worried but I could have cared less.

"Eddie, so nice to see you! I'm Strigoi now and I love it! Too bad you coming here means that you will end up as lunch." I was very amused, but Eddie sure wasn't.

He pulled out his silver stake. I shivered, knowing that it could kill me. I snapped out of it just as he lunged at me. I quickly dodged and kicked the other novice who was trying, unsuccessfully, to stake Dimi.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I nearly missed getting kicked in the face by Eddie, "That was close." We were at the same skill level of fighting so we knew each other's moves, which wasn't helping me win this fight. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimi dodging the novice who I didn't recognize. Then he turned to help me but the novice caught him by surprise and staked him directly in the heart.

"NO! DIMITRI!" I was in tears now. I was so livid; I was going to kill them. No matter what it took. I threw Eddie against the wall on the other side of the room, and turned to the one who killed my Dimi. I kicked him in the head and he punched me in the face. It didn't faze me; it only made me even madder.

From behind me I could hear Eddie getting up.

"I'm sorry Rose, but this is for your own good." He whispered and I turned around. He ran after me and I just stood there. I stood there and did nothing. He staked me. I didn't care though; I realized that I wanted to die. I remember at the mall with Lissa I had told Dimitri that I would rather die than become Strigoi, I didn't want to be a monster, and Dimi didn't either. I died knowing that this is what I wanted and what my love, Dimi, wanted. This time when everything when black it stayed that way and I was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I put this story up 24 hours ago and have gotten 4 reviews! (This is a LOT for my stories.) And so I decided to make it longer, and possibly change the ending. I hopefully will have it up tonight, if not I'm sorry. It will be entitled: Rose What Have You Done?**

**Love you all!**

**Kiki**


End file.
